Ice Graveyard
by Lorgan
Summary: ...I had to redo this for a mistake I made its ok to read now...


Ice Graveyard

By: Lorgan

The wind blew fiercely as the wolves traveled their paws numb from the snow. Blue looked up as she followed the others. She wondered if this was the right decision. Suddenly Kiba looked up. The others stopped to see what had caught Kiba's attention. It was hard to see at first. Shadows in the distance. The wind carried the scent of humans. Everyone suddenly growled causing Blue to look up. She hadn't even noticed the sound of footsteps.

"Do not fear my young wolves I am not here to harm you..." An old voice said. "If you wish for shelter than come to my village otherwise you may freeze."

The wind made it unclear who the wolves followed. Somehow the felt it was safe to follow this figure. They were led into a tent which smelled of dear and rabbit. The wolves shacked themselves of the snow. The figure entered. It was an old man. His white hair showed he was old, his dark skin showed he was a native.

"Greetings my young wolves you have traveled far..." The old man said. "How fairs the journey."

The young wolves did not say anything unsure of whom this man was. Suddenly some one entered the tent her scent clearly wolf.

"Elder who have you brought this time?" The girl asked looking at the company that filled the tent.

She smiled gently, "More wolves I see whom have traveled far. I am Marlua protector of the village."

She was no more than fifteen years of age.

"Young wolves it is an honor that you have come." The old man said, "I am Maku chief of this village."

Marlua looked at Blue. "You have the scent of dog

and wolf upon you."

Blue looked away.

"That's none of your business!" Hige yelled.

"Hige calm down." Toboe said pulling at Hige's sleeve.

"So your name is Hige?" Marlua asked.

"Toboe!" Hige said looking at Toboe.

"Sorry..." Toboe said.

Marlua suddenly let out a laugh. "And the young ones name is Toboe?"

"Hige!" Toboe said now looking at Hige.

"Oops..." Hige said.

"It is all right this village honors the wolf." Marlua said. "May I ask your names?"

Marlua looked at the others.

Kiba looked up, "My name is Kiba..."

Marlua nodded and looked at Tsume. Tsume just ignored her.

"Tsume?" Toboe asked.

Marlua had to keep herself from laughing as everyone looked at Toboe. "What about you?"

Blue looked up pausing for a moment, "Its Blue..."

Maku looked up at the wolves. "You seek something..."

"The storm is harsh she does not want you wolves to find the treasure you seek..." Maku said.

"Your searching for the flower, are you not?" Marlua asked looking at the fire.

"You know about Cheza?" Toboe asked.

Marlua nodded. "The flower is not far but you can not leave yet..."

Kiba seemed to get up but Marlua spoke.

"You are worried but it would be best not to go know..."

"We have to find Cheza." Kiba said looking at Marlua. His gaze had no effect on her.

"You forget young wolves as you all know I am also of the wolf family."

"It would be wise to listen to Marlua my young wolves." Maku said.

Kiba settled back down.

Marlua looked around.

"You are not far behind. The flower passed here three days ago before the storm began. I know you want to find the flower but if you leave now you will fall behind. The storm will slow you down and drain your strength. When the storm stops you will not have the energy to go on. If you wait until the storm calms you will find the flower faster. The storm is calm the passage will soon open again."

"The passage?" Hige asked.

Marlua nodded her head. "The pass where you can find the flower has been sealed with ice but is near the point of breaking. If you wait you can go through and meet up with the flower."

"How long will it take to go around?" Kiba asked.

Marlua shook her head. "The passage is the only way. After that you must choose one of two ways."

"One will take a full moon to travel the other a week at most but..."

Everyone looked at Marlua.

"It is dangerous to travel the short way..." Maku said.

"You will have to travel across the Ice Graveyard. This plain is a vast looking plain but in reality it is a frozen lake. The only problem is the Lake is fragile and can break at the most unexpected places. I lost half of my pack traveling that way..."

"In this village human and wolf live in harmony together." Maku said.

"Enough, you shall sleep for the night and we will take your answer tomorrow." Marlua said.

That night Blue could not get to sleep. Quietly she left the tent. The snow had stopped and an icy wind was blowing.

She walked around the teepees made of deerskin. She looked. A small lake had been frozen the snow shimmered upon it. Just a dog

"Do I belong with them?" Blue thought.

"What happens if I slow them down? I'm only half wolf part of me is Just a dog ..."

The wind suddenly blew and Blue heard something. It sounded like a wolf howling. Blue suddenly turned around to see a young girl looking at her. She was small and wore a dress the color of a deers skin.

"You shouldn't be out here." Blue said smiling, "Aren't you cold?"

The girl shook her head.

"You were thinking weren't you?" The girl asked. "About yourself?"

Blue looked at the girl.

"You're a smart girl." Blue said.

"Your smile..." The girl said.

"What?" Blue said looking at the girl.

"Your smile...it's always sad..."

The girl was right Blue's smile was sad.

Like they are

"It's hard you' no? I don't know where I belong...I'm not a wolf Like they are

..."

"That's not true..." The girl said.

The girl walked over to Blue and looked out upon the lake. "You are the child of nature as all of us. You were special enough to receive the gift of a human and a wolf."

Blue looked out on the lake.

"If the wolves thought you were a nuisance they wouldn't have taken you would they? You are still part of their pack no matter what part of you is wolf."

"Your right." Blue said smiling.

It was true if they had thought she was a nuisance they would never have taken her along.

"I already knew I was." The girl said.

"They are great friends. I'm glad I can be with them. I thought I was slowing them down but after what you said it seems that they do want me to come with them."

"Yeah that and Hige probably has a crush on you." The girl said.

"What!?" Blue said her face turning red.

"Blue?" Someone said.

Blue turned. It was Marlua.

"Blue what are you going out here its late?" Marlua asked.

"I was just...what where did that girl go?" Blue said looking around, "She was just here."

"I didn't see anyone and there are no footprints in the snow."

"Where did she go she was just here?" Blue thought.

"Blue the person you saw...it didn't happen to be a young girl did it?" Marlua asked.

"Yes why?"

Marlua smiled. "What you saw was a spirit."

"A spirit?" Blue asked.

"Yes. Five years ago a girl died saving a young wolf. She died that night from the coldness of the winter."

It was than that Blue realized that the girl had no scent upon her.

"You know Blue that girl. She...she was half wolf too."

Blue looked at Marlua.

"Yes she was a half breed her name was Lavender."

Blue smile. That's why the girl understood her feelings. She knew what it was like to be half wolf.

"You should get some rest the sun will soon rise...and your journey will soon begin."

Blue nodded as she headed off to get some rest.

"Sleep well young wolf..." Marlua said.

To be continued...

Ummm...everyone should thank Whiskers for a little mistake I made...I never saw how they met Blue so I kind of made part of it...uh thanks...bye....


End file.
